<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Organically Powered by Skye_Willows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997670">Organically Powered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows'>Skye_Willows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Cum powered Nines, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Handcuffs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Angst, Poor Nines is flustered, Smut, Supportive Gavin, Very slightly alluded non-con elements (not related to Gavin or Nines), dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Major damage to Nines' thirium pump regulator means that he's stuck without a critical biocomponent for a week until a new one is constructed, and is reliant on a backup power system to keep him alive.</p>
<p>Now the difficult part...</p>
<p>How does he tell his boyfriend that it's semen powered?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quiet Life Bingo Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Organically Powered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hi!</p>
<p>Yes, you all read that right. Welcome to my bizarre mix of dark, crack and soft in this prompt.</p>
<p>Where did this idea come from? Not a clue. </p>
<p>Am I rolling with it? Hell yes I am.</p>
<p>Should you all judge me? Probably, but I don't think it's the worst I've ever come up with.</p>
<p>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn’t something that Nines ever wanted outed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so sure that he’d manage to keep this secret, that no-one ever needed to find out about the shameful technology that CyberLife had snuck into his being. Initially it had been a development for the Traci models, nothing to do with any of the prototype lines, but when they were developing Nines they wanted to experiment a little with further efforts at subterfuge. Connor wasn’t perfect after all, he was still obviously an android, and sometimes hiding that identity could be helpful, for various reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they’d come up with a way for Nines to run without his thirium pump active, which was a bit of a shit alternative, if the android said so himself. What powered him was just wrong, on so many levels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For his partner (and love) to find out like this was awful, and </span>
  <b>of course</b>
  <span> it had to take a week for a replacement pump to be made because Nines’ technology was so experimental. Why did CyberLife have to be such assholes and burn his blueprints before the androids managed to wake him up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, that had been a good thing up until this very moment. Now Nines just had to get his head around how he was going to explain to his boyfriend why no-one was actually that worried about him going without a pump for a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck, Nines?!” Gavin roared. “How are all of you bastards so nonplussed about this?! It’s like if your goddamned heart got damaged, or a human’s liver! This is so fucking messed up, you need help-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin, it’s fine,” Nines sighed and took his boyfriend’s hand. “The reason they aren’t concerned is because I have the option of an alternative power source. While not intended to be used over long stretches of time, it is somewhat efficient and will keep me sustained for minimal functions until a replacement thirium pump is developed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caused Gavin to stop freaking out minorly. “So you’re-You’re not gonna die?” he asked fearfully, to which Nines’ circuits ached. He’d never heard Gavin so unsure and it was awful. What a stupid sequence of a events that had led them to be here. Nines was cursing himself for not tackling the loose mounting bracket of his thirium pump before now, maybe it would have meant that when he was clipped by that stupid car, it wouldn’t have resulted in his pump coming loose and being crushed on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Now that he thought about it, the technology that he was currently cursing had probably already saved his life. He’d just been too hung up on what it entailed to check any of the readings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to shut down, Gavin,” Nines reassured him with a kiss while sitting up from where he was being analysed at the android repair centre a few blocks over from his accident. “While I’ll be working at less than my prime otuput until this is resolved, I should be able to sustain myself without too much hassle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why don’t I like the sound of that, babe? I don’t like the uncertainty in that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Nines was uncertain…he just had no idea how to ask his boyfriend for help through the potential shame. “Can we please maybe tackle this when at home? I wish to get away from here,” Nines asked shyly, to which Gavin’s face crumpled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah. Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride home was awkward. Since Gavin was still so panicked after Nines’ pump exploded and was paranoid about the android driving while so damaged, they ended up getting a cab home. That left all the more time for Gavin to stare at the now plain cap which was covering the newly built housing for Nines’ pump once it was ready. Right now there wasn’t much that could be done other than wait, since Gavin was still rather strung out and liable to snap (not intentionally, it was just how he was when stressed. Nines had learned that by now).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines reached out with a hand and took Gavin’s, reassuring his boyfriend that he was all right. A little worse for wear and would be a little out of sorts for a week, but would recover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there was just one little problem left…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against his wishes, Nines finally tapped into his secondary power systems and analysed the findings from his diagnostic. His cheeks coloured blue as he realised that he actually had a </span>
  <b>surplus</b>
  <span>, for lack of a better word, of his ‘fuel’ which made him feel horribly embarrassed. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been stockpiling any of…that. It was enough to keep him sustained for 3 days at his current settings, 2 weeks if he went into full statis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately that wasn’t an option with Gavin so freaked out already, but it meant that Nines had a little bit of time to work out how he was going to tackle his problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe some time would present a way to bring up the conversation with Gavin.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It didn’t.</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Nines’ frustration, the pair of them were given some time off by Fowler to cope with the ‘trauma’ of Nines’ accident. Physical on Nines’ part, mental on Gavin’s. While it was nice to have a quiet week to themselves, it wasn’t as if they could really do much with Nines running on minimal power and Gavin playing mother hen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus there was the awkwardness of Nines’ subsystem reminding him that he needed to procure some more ‘organic matter’ – </span>
  <em>
    <span>he refused to think the word his HUD was displaying – </span>
  </em>
  <span>otherwise he was at risk of shutdown in 18 hours and 33 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, just great…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How on earth was he going to bring up to Gavin that he needed his boyfriend’s help to survive the next few days until his new pump arrived? Maybe go with the shock factor and tell Gavin that the twisted fucks at CyberLife decided to make his backup system semen powered, meaning that Nines needed to fuck someone to stay alive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause that was going to go down well. Nines was trying to avoid shortening Gavin’s lifespan through a heart attack, not encourage one!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was beginning to tell that Nines was getting more and more antsy at home though, so when it got to the evening of their second day of imposed rest that the detective tackled the android about what was one his mind. “Nines, what’s up?” Gavin asked while putting his magazine down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassed at being so obvious, Nines avoided Gavin’s eyes as he continued playing with their young kittens on the rug. At least with them at home it allowed the human and android more time to bond with their new additions from only two months ago. “What makes you think anything is wrong, Gavin?” he replied while studiously keeping his eyes on their fluffy ginger cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you’ve not said a word in hours. I know that’s not the most unusual for you but your LED’s going absolutely nuts. You said it would probably be yellow most of the time with you running on low power mode, but it’s mostly red, babe,” Gavin told him honestly. “That and your face is like it is when you’re focusing too much on an investigation. Something’s playing on your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Nines was normally very proud of how Gavin could make connections, right now it was proving to be a great hindrance. He could dismiss it as nothing, but this was going to have to be confronted at some point. At the moment all Nines was achieving was to worry his other half even more than Gavin had been already. “I apologise, I wasn’t intending to concern you or shut you out. I’m just having…difficulty with something,” Nines said sullenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He registered Gavin shifting down from the sofa to come sit next to him on the rug, running a hand through their black kitten’s fur as it chased a fish on the end of the string Nines was wielding. “You can talk to me, Ni,” Gavin assured him. “I know I’ve really not been the most help these past couple of days with you being hurt, but I don’t want you to feel that you can’t open up to me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, Gavin. While this is indirectly related, I’m more having to cope with my feelings of…shame, surrounding something associated with my condition,” the android said cryptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin blinked at him in confusion. “Shame? What the fuck, Nines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slumping, Nines tried to buy himself some time by explaining a little of the background. “I’m sure you remember the Eden Club and various other android establishments, along with what they entailed?” he started. “Most of these businesses were highly lucrative for their owners, but also CyberLife. It was a prime spot to test out some experimental technology that wouldn’t have otherwise been authorised in the more mainstream models. The testing and compliance for sex models was nowhere near as strenuous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human nodded, scrunching his face in wonder as to where Nines was going before the android continued. “Some of this technology was a complete waste, some was intended for other areas of android design, while some was…highly specialised for the sexual units. Since many of them were damaged by those that hired them out for various fantasies, CyberLife developed a series of backup options for if androids were damaged. This ranged from duplicate biocomponents or imitations, to secondary systems. One of which is what I’m currently using to power myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s why the techs at the repair centre weren’t freaking out when you didn’t have a working thirium pump, why they let you go without keeping you hooked up to a machine,” Gavin said slowly. He could tell from how Nines was dancing circles around the subject that it was something he felt very awkward about, but that only made Gavin more concerned. Since when was Nines ever this…evasive? “Babe, please, just tell me what you’re avoiding saying. You’re worrying me more in that you’re so paranoid about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines opened his mouth and then shut it again. His original sentence died at hearing how Gavin’s stress was increasing and he could see it from his human’s biometrics. Choosing instead how best to phrase it, Nines eventually went with the blunt approach. “CyberLife devised a technology that is biometrically powered, and it was tested out in the Traci and companion models specifically as it was part of their selling point. When I was built, this technology was also given to me as a way to power my systems without being reliant on a thirium pump: for if I ever needed to masquerade as a human better. I could deactivate it and still be powered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s mind stopped and whirled on what Nines had just said. It took him only about three seconds to put the pieces together, but when he did his brain just went ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>nope</em>
  </b>
  <span>’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Nines…are you telling me that you’re powered by something that Traci’s and companion androids were fully expected to have exposure to? You mean- Please tell me you’re not meaning someone’s come, right? That’s-That’s a fucking joke!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nines’ head fell and he began to stare at the floor, however, Gavin realised that he wasn’t kidding. Gavin could unpack all his sickened feelings about them making such a technology and the fact CyberLife were trying it out illegally on all those androids later, right now he had to reassure his boyfriend. “Ni, why didn’t you tell me about this before? You know that I wouldn’t have judged you for it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…not that I possess it that is the most shameful part,” the android started. “It’s what it represents. When I was built, it was with the intention of me becoming someone’s sexual plaything at some point – and for me to take advantage of that in an effort to pretend to be something I’m not, should the need arise. While I cannot doubt that this technology has no doubt saved my life already, I hate that it exists. That </span>
  <b>I </b>
  <span>was foreseen to have need of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Gavin was having similar issues and the human quickly wrapped Nines up in a hug. He could feel how Nines slumped in relief, Gavin could only imagine what had been going through his mind until that point. After staying there for a couple of minutes, Gavin pulled back and kissed his boyfriend in reassurance before addressing something else. “Okay, so this…technology,” he began slowly. “How does it work? I mean, it’s beyond fucking messed up, but is it- Oh god, how do I word this without sounding like a complete ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite himself, Nines smiled. “Would that be such a far cry from your usual self?” he teased, which had Gavin laughing quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me there, but I’m trying not to be an asshole right now.” After taking a breath, Gavin finally found his words. “If they intended for you to hide among humans, this backup system has to be sort of efficient, yeah? I mean, they didn’t mean for you to just go fucking about 10 humans to power you for a day? I’m struggling to even get my head around this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines appreciated that Gavin wasn’t immediately disgusted by the thought of the technology and turned to face him properly. “It’s similar to how biodegradable fuels are processed in automobiles,” Nines explained. “Different organic compounds are broken down and the energy produced from the separation process is used like an electrical substitute to keep a generator inside my chest powered. It’s not meant to be used long term as it can overheat, but that would take several weeks. So long as I remain with a source of energy, I can keep myself functional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only now that the penny was beginning to drop for Gavin and he blinked at Nines a few times. “Hold up, Nines…if you’ve been managing to run this long, that means you had- Oh </span>
  <b>god</b>
  <span>, you’ve had some of my come stored inside you all this time?! We’ve not had sex in over a week cause of this shitty case!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blue flush came to Nines’ face and his expression fell again. “It wasn’t intentional, I was as surprised as you,” he muttered sullenly. “My systems seem to store some of it automatically as a survival mechanism, I didn’t do it deliberately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, now Gavin felt like a prime ass. “Fuck, I didn’t mean it like that, baby,” he assured while pulling Nines’ face up to kiss him slowly. “I just-I’m struggling to really get my head around this, okay? That and I’m getting bad memories of when I was a teenager and left condoms still filled with my spunk in the bin for too long without tying it up. Never gonna forget that shit for as long as I live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Gavin was telling the truth, Nines let out a tentative smile. Determined to get his partner feeling better about himself, Gavin shifted and slid himself onto Nines’ lap, making sure not to disturb their kittens just a few feet away. “Nines, baby…” he breathed out while kissing the android’s neck slowly. “What do you need? Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relenting in defeat, Nines tilted his neck away and tried to enjoy the sensations. “I’ll manage to stay operations for another 18 hours with what I have in my systems,” he admitted. “If I’m to last beyond then, I will require some additional…organic matter.” He still couldn’t say it, but that was something Gavin could entirely understand. The human was still trying to get his head around the fact that fucking Nines was what was going to keep him alive for the next few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much, babe? How often do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure as I’ve never actively used the technology, I’m unsure as to how long a single sample will last,” the android groaned while Gavin’s hands moved into his hair to grip gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me take care of you and we’ll find out,” Gavin promised him while kissing Nines softly. “I can’t say that I’m not nervous as fuck right now, but if fucking you is what ‘s gonna make sure you’re okay until your replacement pump is ready then I’m on board. It’s not as if I need another invitation to enjoy your body…so long as you’re okay with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Nines breathed out, after which they gave up on words and instead communicated with touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only a small pause to make sure there was nothing harmful to their kittens left lying out, but once that was done the pair were closing the bedroom door and locking it to make sure the outside world couldn’t bother them. They had a healthy and experimental sex life already, but the fucked up nature of the situation was making Gavin’s mind start wandering. He was desperate to find a way to take the pressure off this coupling, make sure the fact that Nines was relying on him to stay alive didn’t cloud everything and make him freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ni, this might seem like an odd time to ask,” Gavin started right after he had Nines bare-chested on their bed, “but have you got any fantasies or ideas that you want to try out? I’m trying to think of a way to make sure we aren’t fixating on the elephant in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Nines a little off guard but his cheeks then coloured a little. In actual fact he did have a thought that had been swirling in his mind since he’d discovered it online, but given the technology that had been part of his construction…Nines hadn’t been sure if the want for that fantasy was tied to it. Subconsciously he knew that wasn’t the case, it was his own wish as he was a deviant – but he had a bad habit of overthinking things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did have something, actually. It’s something that’s a little embarrassing to be discussing </span>
  <b>now </b>
  <span>of all-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin silenced him with a kiss. “I don’t give a fuck, baby. Tell me. Please? We both need out of our heads and I’m up for almost anything once. What are you thinking of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was still unable to voice it and instead sent a ping to Gavin’s phone with what he was thinking of. When he was unable to voice things he often sent things via message, finding it a better outlet when his voice refused to cooperate. At first, when he’d heard of humans using written mediums rather than words, Nines used to wonder how it could ever be better to communicate in a way where there was no tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This far into deviancy though, and now that he was deeply in love with someone, Nines could understand how it was sometimes hard to get the words out. Often it was the people closest to you that you couldn’t tell the truth to – for many reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recognising what was going on, Gavin reached into his pocket and thumbed at his screen to see the message. His eyes widened for a second but Nines recognised the look in them after he’d taken in what was written on the screen: they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling lightly, Gavin happily tossed his phone to the pile of clothes on the floor and whispered into Nines’ ear. “Oh, Ni, you shouldn’t be ashamed of that want, baby,” he soothed while reaching up to pin both of Nines’ hands above his head. “You’d be amazed at how many people want to be bred. I’m one of them, so I </span>
  <b>completely</b>
  <span> understand that urge to be stuffed full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small groan broke free from Nines at hearing Gavin’s words and it made him squirm slightly. This was like some of the other kinks they’d played around with in the past: nothing else mattered beyond them sinking into the fantasy and forgetting the world for a while. “You do?” Nines gasped as Gavin ground himself against the growing bulge in his partner’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, especially by you, gorgeous. Can’t tell you how often I’ve wondered about you just pinning me down and fucking me until I’m leaking,” the human purred while sucking at Nines’ neck until the synthskin melted away. “The only thing I’ve wondered about more is how many times it would take me fucking you until you’re unable to walk without it seeping out. You don’t have the normal human problems of discomfort or bodily functions: I could just keep topping you up until even a plug wouldn’t hold it all in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A much deeper moan tore from Nines’ throat and he turned to look at Gavin in longing. “Can we find out?” he asked breathily, now unable to get those images out of his own head. While the thought of Gavin in such a debauched state was undoubtedly stirring, Nines had to admit that he selfishly wanted to know the answer to Gavin’s question too. While he could make an estimate, that would take away the fun of learning by experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than happy to see Nines sinking into the right headspace for it, Gavin nodded and kissed his partner deeply. “You bet your stunning ass that we’re gonna,” the human rumbled before proceeding to ravage his partner.</span>
</p>
<p><span>It didn’t take long for him to strip Nines and fetch their android specific handcuffs for whenever they played. At first glance they appeared just like standard issue police handcuffs, but they were specially designed to interrupt the electrical signals in an android’s arms to dampen the commands. It meant that Nines wouldn’t be able to use his impressive strength to force them off, not that he’d ever want to. Knowing</span> <span>that he </span><b>couldn’t </b><span>though added to the submissive nature of his current position.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Face down on the bed with his hand bounds around the headboard and his ass in the air, Nines was ripe for the picking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me,” Gavin praised before kneeling over to start licking at his partner’s hole. This was something that was much more for Nines’ benefit than Gavin’s: while the human did enjoy eating ass, he’d discovered that it was the best way to get Nines sinking into a properly relaxed headspace. The level of trust and enjoyment there was the best way to get Nines out of his thoughts and just enjoy the moment, determined to enjoy every last sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was rimming his partner Gavin made a point of starting to work his cock gently. Nines was blessed with no refractory period, but with his current system limitations Gavin didn’t want to risk him being left on edge too long. Gavin knew he had a bad tendency to shoot off early (seeing Nines so subbed out just had that effect on him), so he didn’t want Nines to be left wanting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the both of them still feeling the remnants of their stress it didn’t take long for Gavin to pick up on the slightly more desperate pitch to Nines’ voice. It was just what he had been looking for and he withdrew his fingers from his partner gently, only to sink his cock into Nines’ glorious self-lubricating ass instead. There was no way he’d ever tire of that, it was the height of bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing how close Nines was to the edge, Gavin didn’t hesitate and went to town on his love and thrusted deep. “Just think, baby. I’m gonna come right inside you and keep you plugged up. You’re gonna be my lovely little come reservoir, right? Keeping it all safe and hidden inside you. Our dirty little secret that the world doesn’t need to know about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Gavin,” Nines pleaded, already ready to tip over the edge into the abyss. It only took a few more dirty words whispered into his ear with another well placed thrust before Nines was shuddering and coming, his systems seizing momentarily at the increased exertion. His HUD blared in warning at the lack of power, of his greatly advanced shut down timer that burst through the fantasy like a sharp knife, but it didn’t take Gavin long to follow him into oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Gavin’s release in his channel had Nines gasping loudly and his motors whirred into action. It didn’t miss either of their notice that the android’s LED was now shining a more vibrant blue than it had since his accident, or that he was shuddering with the sudden influx. Concerned, Gavin leaned over and turned Nines’ face towards his own. “Nines, baby? You okay?” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nodded in relief and smiled almost dopily, which caused Gavin’s heart to skip for a moment at the sight. “My shutdown timer has now extended to almost two days,” the android smiled. “While it expended some power initially, the boost from your semen has given me over an extra day before my situation becomes critical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Gavin started laughing and buried his mouth into Nines’ shoulder. Talk about a mood whiplash. “Fuck, hearing you talk about that so clinically after we just fucked like that is so weird,” he smiled before pulling out of Nines slowly and flopping down next to him. It then only took a few seconds for him to free Nines’ hands from the cuffs around their headboard and bring the android into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What caught Gavin’s attention most apart from how boneless his partner had gone was the flush on Nines’ face, and it had him curious. “What’s got you such a pretty blue?” he asked with a smirk, which broadened as the colour deepened on Nines’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that the depository is actually rather sizable,” he mumbled into Gavin’s chest. “I was just thinking that if you wanted to see how much I could hold before suffering from leakage…we might be here for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin leered while staring down at Nines. “Well, we’ve got a few days before you’re all fixed up. Why don’t we find out?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The repairs went off without a hitch – Nines was upgraded with an improved mounting bracket for his thirium pump regulator, along with the new regulator component which had been developed. Nines’ only problem was having to put up with curious glances from the technicians when they realised the increase in surplus of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>organic matter’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the android had in his systems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d proceeded to blush fiercely when someone pointed out that he’d have lasted for almost another month with the volume of semen now in his system, but part of him also flushed in arousal. Just as Gavin had mentioned frequently over their sex filled days since, the repository was their dirty secret. It wasn’t something to be embarrassed about as it was between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was eternally grateful that the technicians were sworn to silence by the equivalent of doctor-patient confidentiality for androids. At least he had no concerns of that becoming public knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop Gavin from laughing his ass off later when he’d retold the story. “Hey, all that extra juice can’t be a bad thing, right?” he leered. “All the more energy for you to burn through!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Nines had at that point brushed Gavin off…he had to wonder if Gavin was onto something when it turned out he was running more efficiently than ever with the extra power available to his systems. That discovery was equal parts embarrassing and entertaining as Gavin took it as a challenge: just how overpowered could he make his partner?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had yet to find out that limit – but at least the whole debacle had the effect of making Nines less ashamed of his additional system. In the end, it had become somewhat of a fun and practical enhancement thanks to Gavin’s encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was infinitely grateful to the man for it; but he couldn’t help but hate Gavin for the new nickname he’d been rechristened with in the aftermath. Nobody was going to find out why he was now called the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duracell Bunny’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Gavin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was their dirty little secret.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think that's one of my most bizarre fics ever, but I'm going with it! </p>
<p>This fic is part of 9 prompts I'm doing for an event, so stay tuned for more little ficlets! I don't think any of them will be as long as this fic, but they'll be a healthy dose of prompts for you all to dive into :)</p>
<p>See you all next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>